Hanbun
by XAlxX
Summary: ...Supongo que, en teoría, nunca estuve destinada a ser realmente libre. (Up por Halloween).


**N/A:** Día perfecto para publicar esto.

Fandom: _Inuyasha_

Género: _Horror & Angst_

Rating: _T_

Título: _Hanbun /_ ( _Mitad)._

* * *

 **Hanbun**

半分

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

. _..Supongo que, en teoría, nunca estuve destinada a ser realmente libre._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Nací para ser segunda, una especie de sombra inútil.

Lo supe tan pronto como llegué al mundo —siempre siendo mirada como la inferior; la triste carga con la que mi maravillosa hermana debía arrastrar. _Ella_ , era perfecta. Y _yo_ era, de hecho, su único defecto.

Veréis, mi hermana y yo éramos nuestras propias dos personas, pero no podríamos estar apartadas, nunca. No porque no quisieramos hacerlo, sino porque nos era físicamente imposible. Nacimos como gemelas conjuntas.

Por lo general, las personas que no observaban lo suficientemente no podían decirlo, porque ella y yo eramos dos cuerpos completos, solo unidas desde la cadera. Sólo era cuando ellos miraban con atención, que podían notar que no eramos hermanas normales.

En seguida simpatizaban con ella. Siempre con ella, nunca conmigo.

Pero yo no podía culparlos. Ella era demasiado bonita, demasiado magnética como para no ponerla por encima de mí, fea, torpe. Para mí simplemente no había esperanza.

 _O eso es lo que todos pensaban._

La gente solía mirarnos. Pero sólo hablaban sobre lo hermosa y agradable que era mi hermana. Sí, ellos se dirigían a ella al mismo tiempo que no reparaban en mí —a veces, sólo a veces, una sonrisa falsa vendría de ellos, o algún otro tipo de saludo. Pero aparte de eso, nada.

Yo sabía lo que ellos decían, lo veía en sus ojos. _"Ella t_ _endrá_ _que_ _carg_ _a_ _r para siempre con su_ _hermana_ _de aspecto enfermo,_ _es una desgracia"_ _"Alguien tiene que salvarla de_ _esa_ _barcaza" "Pobre chica, ¿_ _es realmente imposible_ _que las separen_ _?"_

Pero ellos no sabían.

Todos empujaron a mi hermana para tratar de deshacerse de mí. Así que, finalmente, ella terminó convencida y esperó la oportunidad. Y cuando la oportunidad llegó, ella sólo dijo _sí_.

Y así fue como se decidió que nos someteríamos a la operación que finalmente nos separaría. Nadie, ni siquiera mis padres, se molestaron en preguntar si yo estaba de acuerdo.

Recuerdo que la noche antes de ese día mi hermana lloró durante horas, me tomó la mano y me dijo lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que lo sentía. Pero al día siguiente, ella se había despertado con un pacífico semblante sobre su rostro y sin una pizca de piedad en sus ojos.

Probablemente yo ya estaba muerta para ella.

Papá y mamá lloraron, nos besaron a mi hermana y a mí, y luego los doctores nos guíaron al interior de la sala de operaciones. Los cirujanos se colocaron sus guantes, prepararon sus instrumentos, y nos ordenaron reposar.

Me pareció que, antes de caer inconsciente sobre la fría mesa rectangular, oí a mi hermana murmurar sobre cómo por fin estaba a punto de ser libre.

 _Pero ella n_ _o sabía entonces_.

Y murió sin saber.

Fue sólo un mal cálculo. Según dijeron los médicos, las probabilidades fueron todas mías desde el principio; mi aspecto enfermizo, mi torpeza —todo eso realmente no importaba. Porque mi corazón era más fuerte.

Ella no pudo resistir el procedimiento. Yo sí.

Me desperté cada mañana en el hospital, por los siguientes ocho días, sintiendome como un nuevo alguien..., un solitario alguien. Un individuo.

Sabía que mis padres estaban afligidos por haber perdido a la hija superior. Pero no me importó. Ya era libre. No más comer, caminar y dormir cuando mi hermana quisiera; no más de ella a cada hora, a cada minuto de cada segundo de todos los días.

Ella se había ido.

Era solo yo, después de todo. La imperfecta, la inferior —había ganado.

 _¿Cierto?_

Por supuesto que a la gente no le gustó eso. Mi hermana solía ser tan admirada y amada, que claramente todos lamentaban los resultados de haberla convencido de someterse a la cirugía.

Así que tuve que cambiar de escuela, a una donde pudiera empezar desde cero. En donde nadie me conociera.

Resultó bien. Al tiempo que comencé atender a mi nuevo colegio, mi cabello creció más brillante y bonito, y mi cara y mi cuerpo se llenaron apropiadamente. Y conseguí tantos amigos, que después de un tiempo dejé de contarlos.

"¿Querida..., no extrañas a tu hermana?" mi mamá me preguntó una vez, cuando se cansó de pretender que no amaba a mi hermana más de lo que pudiese amarme a mí. Yo seguí comiendo, no planeando responder.

Entonces mi padre siguió "Actúas como si ella nunca hubiese existido"

"Bueno...no hablo de ella porque es doloroso. Pero sí, la extraño" murmuré. Eso pareció ser suficiente para ellos, porque recuerdo que volvieron a su desayuno sin decir más.

Les había mentido. No la extrañaba.

Mi hermana había sido cariñosa y dulce conmigo cuando eramos niñas, pero su actitud hacia mí se enfrió en los últimos años. Tal vez porque, al igual que yo, se había cansado de la vida que teníamos. De cualquier modo, incluso si la comprendía, no podía obligarme a llorar por ella.

Ahora yo tenía una vida propia y nada iba a arruinar eso para mí.

Por primera vez en mi vida, había conseguido ser normal; durmiendo y despertando sola, caminando y tomando decisiones por mi cuenta, como el resto del mundo. Así que creí que finalmente era...como los demás.

Pero estaba garrafalmente equivocada.

Porque, veréis, en realidad ella _no_ me dejó por mucho tiempo.

Apenas dos años, y ella de nuevo está ahí; me mira, en el interior del espejo. Cuando me cepillo el cabello, cuando arreglo mi rostro, es ella quien está ahí. Observándome.

Pero yo la ignoro. No puedo hacer más. Incluso si ella sigue mirandome con esos tétricos ojos suyos, y aún si me señala con uno de sus decrépitos dedos cuando finjo no darme cuenta. Sólo continúo ignorándola.

Tan extraño como suene, aquello no representa gran cosa para mí...

Porque son sólo las noches en las que ella viene a mi habitación cuando el miedo se hace demasiado real como para soportarlo; cuando la escucho, cuando escucho cada uno de sus pasos al rededor de mi dormitorio, tocándo mis cosas, moviéndolas de su sitio. Llamándome..., nunca por _mí_ nombre.

Es un truco. Sé que lo es.

Yo **no** soy ella.

Aquél cadaver que vi esa noche en el hospital, esa era _ella_... _¿_ cierto _?_

 _Yo_ estoy viva.

Ella puede decir que he perdido la razón, que no es mi nombre el que sale de sus bocas. Pero yo no voy a creerle, no...

" _Kikyô"_ No.

 _Ése no es mi nombre._

"...llegas tarde. Te perdiste la clase de sociología" mi amiga me sonríe mientras camina hacia mí. Apenas entiendo lo que dice.

"Yo...um, no quise tomar la clase hoy. Y siento que éste semestre voy a reprobar esa materia, de todos modos"

"Oh, tal vez si hablas con la profesora, ella te de una oportunidad de ponerte al corriente-" mi amiga tuerce la boca.

" _Kikyô"_

¿Cómo me ha llamado? Su boca se ha movido extraño.

"Sí...tal vez" la observo. Me parece que no ha sido su voz la que me ha llamado así.

De forma ausente miro a mi alrededor, en busca de la única persona que puede hacerme sentir algún tipo de seguridad. Sólo ahora que presto atención, noto cómo un montón de gente irrelevante me observa (los desprecio. Antes ninguno de ellos me habría dedicado miradas tan halagadoras). Les devuelvo la atención con nada más que desdén.

Y entonces lo encuentro.

Sonrío. Allí está él.

"Hey" le hace un gesto a mi amiga antes de venir a mí. Mi amiga me guiñe un ojo, sacude su mano, y se va.

"Hola" me dice él. Y, tan pronto como nuestras bocas entran en contacto, mis labios se funden de lleno en él y suspiro con felicidad. Él me sonríe; travieso, arrogante.

Dios, ni siquiera puedo mirar sus pupilas de oro sin morderme después los labios. No puedo creer que lo tengo.

" _Kikyo"_

 _No, ¡no soy tú! Él dirá_ _ **mí**_ _nombre, el correcto..._

"¿Estás bien, Kikyô?"

 _¿Cómo?_

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Lo veo pestañear, confundido.

"Te pregunté si estás bien, Kagome"

"Oh...sí, sí" le sonrío.

 _Ha dicho mi nombre. Es ése mi nombre, ¿verdad?..._

 _¿Lo he escuchado bien?_

"Kagome ¿estás segura de que todo está bien?"

"Sí" asiento, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza "No te preocupes"

 _¿Cómo me ha llamado?_

 _Kagome. Sí_ _..._

 _Yo_ soy Kagome.

 _...¿Cierto?_

* * *

 **N/A** _: ¿Horror?_ Quizás no.

Pero, eh, esa era la idea.

(Si alguien leyó, muchas gracias :D )


End file.
